Naughty Little Dragons
by luvscharlie
Summary: Penelope wakes up to quite the show in the tent she shares with Charlie. Charlie/Penny


_Naughty Little Dragons_ by Luvscharlie

Working on a Dragon Reserve had not been where Penelope Clearwater thought her life would take her, but here she was. Waking up in the bed of her ex-boyfriend's brother was the last place she expected to find herself. Once more, here she was, watching as Charlie Weasley stretched, rolled to his stomach and snuggled closer to the warmth of her body, the tent having long since gone cold.

She giggled as she pulled down the blanket and watched him shiver. Cocking her head to the side, she did a double take. It did not seem to matter which way she turned, the two dragons tattooed across his back were clearly _doing it_. "Charlie," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder.

He snorted a response of, "Five more minutes, Mum," and attempted to brush her off. She reached for her glasses from the bedside table. Surely she was mistaken—or not. She pushed her glasses up her nose, blinking in an attempt to focus and make certain her eyes were not deceiving her. No, she was definitely not seeing things; the dragons were having sex. She hadn't realised tattoos could do such a thing, but being a Muggleborn unaware of the wizarding world until her Hogwarts letter came on her eleventh birthday, and with wizarding tattoos not readily available to be studied at Hogwarts, well, it reasoned that there might clearly be some things she wasn't aware of.

She took a deep breath and attempted to gather her words as she pressed once more on Charlie's shoulder, nudging him firmly awake. "Charlie, your dragons are doing—well, they're—hmm, I'm not quite sure how to say this. But, Charlie, your dragons are having S-E-X."

"What?! He sat bolt upright. "It's not mating season. Which ones? The Fireballs again? Horny bastards." She giggled as he looked furiously around the tent for his discarded clothes and she reclined back upon her elbows, letting the duvet slide down, baring her breasts and causing Charlie to stop blubbering… and start staring. "Damn, Penny, you go doing that, and I'm going to leave the bloody dragons for the other keepers to deal with. If I don't get out of this bed now, I'm going to--"

She put a hand on his thigh to still him. "Don't go. It's your day off."

"But I have to… the dragons… and…" His eyes glazed over a bit as he stared at her chest.

"I was referring to the dragons on your back, silly. The tattoos. I awoke to find them… you know."

"Oh, bloody hell, again?" Charlie asked, pulling the covers back over him and punching his pillow. "I really should kill that tattoo artist for putting them so close together. He swore they were both boys when he—"

"Maybe they are," Penelope replied, cutting off his words. "I mean it's not as if you can see what they're doing on your own back."

"Thank you for that lovely mental image," Charlie said snuggling in closer to her and teasing a finger across her nipple, grinning as it hardened visibly beneath his touch. "Of course, now that I'm awake, perhaps the dragons shouldn't be the only ones to partake in a bit of fun."

"Why, Mr. Weasley, whatever do you have in mind?" Penelope attempted to look coy, though she rather thought she had failed.

His lips closed over hers, tongue teasing its way into her mouth. Lazy mornings with Charlie were her favourite kind. Thunder cracked outside and rain beat heavily against the canvas of the tent overhead. Having camped with her Muggle parents before, she had been very nervous when coming to live on the Reserve in a tent. This "tent," however, was more posh than any flat she had ever owned back in London.

"Ah, a thunderstorm," Charlie said, settling himself upon her. His fingers trailed over her stomach, tickling as it went, inching ever closer to their goal. "Nothing better than a thunderstorm to—" The tent flap blew open and brought with it the rain and wind. "Argh," he said jumping from the bed in all his naked glory. (And Charlie Weasley starkers was a glorious sight, indeed.) He rushed forward to tie the flap back into place, using his wand to seal it with a charm. The rain, however, had done its damage, soaking him through so that he trembled from the icy droplets that ran over his skin.

He cast an _Incendio_ at the fireplace and the fire grew to a crackling blaze from what were once mere embers. Then he started back towards the bed. He sat down on the side presenting her with his back as he _Accio'd_ a towel and began to dry himself.

"It would appear that your adventure in the rain put a damper on your dragons' amorous intentions." The tattoos had gone back to their normal positions on his back.

"Dragons hate thunderstorms, you know. Real chickens, the lot of them, when it comes to the loud booming noises. I reckon these guys are no different."

Penelope ran a stroking hand down his back, her fingertips brushing the base of his spine and causing his flesh to rise in goose bumps. "Do dragon keepers also have an aversion to thunder storms?" she asked, her voice low and sultry in invitation.

Turning toward her, Charlie leaned in. "We dragon keepers know the best place to be on dark and stormy days."

"And where's that?" she asked, lying back on her pillow and wrapping her arms around him, as he rolled to join her.

"In bed with former Ravenclaw prefects." He settled himself between her thighs and kissed her neck to punctuate each word.

"You, sir, are in luck. I happen to know just where you might find such a girl to spend the day with you." She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, his stubble rough against her skin.

"Um, good," he said between nips and kisses. "I'd hate to spend the day alone."

Penny shoved him back a bit, "Three tents down, and as long as you hurry, Padma Patil might still be alone. Wait too long though, and I'm sure some other bloke will have your spot."

"Watch it, you!" Charlie replied, pinning her hands above her head, as the head of his cock pressed against her entrance.

Her nipple disappeared between his lips and she arched her back instinctively for more. Charlie knew her inside and out. What she wanted; how she liked it; and when to hold out to torture her just a bit more… like now.

Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed it against her, parting her folds gently with a promise of so much more to come, then stroking it back and forth across her, always just shy of what she needed.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Merlin, yes, I want you. Stop being such a tease."

Charlie rolled to his back, pulling her astride him as he went. She leaned back, rocking her hips against his, then raised herself up on her knees to hover over his stiff prick. Charlie's hands spanned her waist as she grasped him, using his cock to part her folds, gently at first, teasing him as he had teased her before.

Strong hands pulled her down upon him as he sheathed himself completely within her. Her body accommodated him easily; it knew him well. Charlie's hands moved up her sides to knead her full breasts, and she arched into his touch as a loud clap of thunder resounded outside. Bracing her hands on his chest, head tossed back, she began to move. Charlie parried every thrust... and then…

The charms on the tent were broken as Charlie's boss came rushing in. "Charlie, we have a breach in the wards, one of our dragons has—WHOA! Oh, my. I'm—" Logan Montgomery, Charlie's boss looked skyward; he looked down; he looked anywhere that did not include looking at Charlie and Penny. "I'm sorry, mate. But I really need—erm—"  
Penny buried herself beneath the covers as Charlie tugged on a pair of trousers. "God, there are days I hate dragons," he said with no real conviction in his voice.

He led the way from the tent, shirtless. "Oi, Charlie," said Logan, "did you know that your tattoos are having sex?"

"Well, at least someone is," Charlie grumbled.

Fin

_A/N: Originally written for March 2009 at Daily_Deviant on Insane Journal where the prompt was erotic art. _


End file.
